New Beginnings
by Yvaine24
Summary: Elliot Burch makes a momentous decision about his future.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

** Author's Note: This is set several years after the third season**

**New Beginnings**

Elliot Burch sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. For the first time in his

life he couldn't be bothered to do any work. With an ironic smile he realised

that he didn't even want to work. Now that was a first.

His eyes roamed around his office. It was luxurious and it was big. But it

was just bricks and it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing.

With one fluid movement he raised himself out of the chair and went to stand

by the window. That was big too. Everything in his life was big. Big buildings,

big offices, big windows, big car, big money. But none of it was friendly, and

it certainly wasn't home.

"Jesus." He said aloud. "What have I been doing all these years?"

'Building an Empire.' His thoughts answered him, 'where everyone sticks

around because they're paid to. No one's here because they want to be.'

"Not even me." He added in a quiet voice, as he continued to stare out at the

New York skyline before him.

But life was about to change. He strode back to his desk and picking up the

phone spoke into it.

"I'm spending the night here and I do not want to be disturbed. If something

comes up, I don't care how important or urgent it is, you deal with it. Tell

whoever it is to call back during office hours. If I'm disturbed before at least

8am, you're all fired. Do I make myself clear."

He winced at the icy tone in his voice, but knew it was the only way to make

sure they didn't come into the office until the next day. He waited until he

heard the obedient, "Yes Mr Burch", from the other end of the line, before

replacing the receiver. Now all he had to do was get out without being seen.

Even using his own private entrance it could be tricky. He laughed aloud at

the irony of Elliot Burch sneaking around like a thief, especially to get out of

on of his own buildings.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing on the pavement outside, a huge grin on

his face, thinking how easy it had been. A few months ago he would have hit

the roof at how lax the security was, today he didn't give a damn. He stuck his

hands into the pockets of his coat and set off along the street, whistling as he

went. He couldn't remember the last time he'd walked anywhere, never mind

whistled. It felt good though. For the first time in a long time he felt free.

Without thinking about where he was going his feet took him towards the park.

Not so surprising really. In his years of being a helper he's often entered the

world below the city using the drainage tunnel entrance in the park, so his feet

naturally headed in that direction.

As he made his way across the park, his mind wandered back to the day five

years ago when he'd betrayed Vincent. Gabriel had convinced him that if it

hadn't been for Vincent, Cathy would have been his. It was just after her death

and he was still grieving, so he had swallowed every lie that Gabriel had told

him. But he'd come to his senses, and warned Vincent just minutes before the

boat they'd both been on exploded. Gabriel's handiwork, as he'd later discovered.

Although hurt in the blast himself, Vincent had saved Elliot's life by dragging

him to safety.

Once they'd both recovered from their injuries, Vincent and Cathy's sone was

safe, and after Gabriel had been killed, (he'd taken great pleasure in hearing

that piece of news), he and Vincent had met again and surprisingly become

friends.

A noise from the tree's brought him back to the present, and he tensed cursing

himself for letting his guard down. He was usually so careful. His eyes

scanned the area to his right and he relaxed as a familiar cloaked figure stepped

forward slightly.

"You must be getting old Elliot. You did not even hear me approach." The

figure said.

"I never hear you Vincent, but my mind was miles away. I was thinking about

that night on the boat."

"That was a very different Elliot Burch my friend. Do not let your mind dwell

on such thoughts. Not tonight. Tonight you should be looking forward to a

new beginning, and a new life."

"I know, but sometimes it's not so easy forgetting the past is it Vincent?" He

replied, not expecting an answer, but knowing that they both now held a

picture of Catherine in their minds.

"Come." Vincent said after a few moments thoughtful silence. "There is

a very eager little boy awaiting your arrival."

Elliot smiled. "Well then we mustn't keep him waiting, must we."

As they entered the drainage tunnel a human cannon ball rushed out at them

and threw himself into Elliot's arms.

"Uncle Elliot, Uncle Elliot, are you really coming to live with us here below?

Are you? Are you?"

Scooping the child up and raising him so that they were face to face, he looked

into the boys sparkling green eyes, Catherine's eyes, and smiled.

"Yes Jacob. I really am."

The End


End file.
